Shot Through The Heart
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: Snap Shot Sequels: They're kind of like little snippets into Sesshomaru and Kagome's lives after what went on in Sir Yes Sir. It's mostly milestones, but there are some random ones thrown in there too. Sesshomaru x Kagome AU
1. One Step Closer

**Title:** One Step Closer

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author:** NiftyPaint24  
**Universe:** Inuyasha [AU  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Rating:**

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Summary:** One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha (damn it!)

**A/N: **So I had all these ideas that I wanted to explore with Sir Yes Sir and never did…or they just didn't fit. There were also tons of things that I wanted to do with the story, but I really didn't want to make it 900 pages. Then my fantastical brain thought up the solution…One Shots. Yes, they're my friends. This is the first in a series of one shot sequels for Sir Yes Sir. Hopefully you enjoy! Oh yeah…because this series is called 'Shot Through The Heart' I decided that I would name all the one shots after Bon Jovi songs as well. This task was almost as much fun as writing the one shots themselves. Thank God I picked a band that has dozens of albums and hundreds of songs to choose from. :D

* * *

**ONE STEP CLOSER

* * *

**

_Sess-_

_Hi! God I miss you. Why didn't you tell me boot camp was going to suck so much? Maybe you tried and I tuned you out? Thanks for also not telling me that the guys and I would be separated. I do sometimes see them when were passing in platoon runs, but it's not like we get to stop and chat. How's boot camp going you ask? It's lonely, the drill sergeants are evil, and I miss you. Oh, I said that already didn't I? Expect to hear it a few more times before this is over. It's only been four weeks and I can't believe I'm stuck here for another nine. Hopefully this will get to you. I wasn't sure on the address so I'm sending it general delivery. There's not a whole lot for me to tell you that I'm sure you don't already know. I can now field strip a rifle in thirty seconds. Even in the dark! I'm also sick of having to refer to myself as 'this recruit'. I picked my three choices for my MOS. Bet you'll never guess what my first choice is. Yep, the sniper unit. My DI actually laughed at me when I told her. There's so much that I wanted to tell you and now that I have the paper and pen in front of me, I've lost all train of thought. I can hear you telling me that I'm babbling you know. I miss you and I'll be waiting for your letter. I'm sure it will be more interesting then mine._

_Love you always,_

_Kagome_

Sesshomaru re-read the letter for the ninth time, laughing once again at her comment on herself babbling. It was true, the first time he read it he did in fact roll his eyes and say 'you're babbling'. Only to start laughing at her next sentence. He had written her back immediately knowing that she would indeed be waiting for his reply. He glanced over his desktop at a calendar on the wall.

"Six days." He said aloud. "She should have received it by now."

* * *

"Higurashi!" The drill instructor yelled from the front of the tables in the mess hall.

Kagome jumped to her feet and walked swiftly to the woman, taking the single envelope that was offered to her.

"Thank you ma'am!" She said before turning on her heel and returning to her place at her table.

Instinctively placing the envelope next to her lunch tray, grabbed her fork with her right hand, and placed her left hand on her knee. She had quickly learned the proper 'mess hall etiquette'. She grimaced at the thought of the dozens of push ups she had been forced to do when she had forgotten to keep her left hand on her left knee at all times. She looked down at the envelope and smiled, wanting nothing more then to rip it open and read it at that moment. She sighed thinking of how she wouldn't get a chance to until _much_ later that evening.

_Kagome,_

_First off, I miss you too. Trust me when I tell you that the first four weeks will have been the worst. It should become easier on you. I didn't want to upset you with the fact that Inuyasha and Wolf would be in a totally separate platoon. You seemed to be content in the thought that they would be with you. Although I am happy that you're separated from that punk Wolf. I did warn you about the drill sergeants, but as you said yourself, you must have tuned me out. Sorry about the infantry, I know that's where you would like to be, but rules are rules for a reason. I've been stationed at Twenty-Nine Palms for almost two months now. The desert's actually kind of nice. As soon as you graduate I'll get you a pass. I almost forgot to tell you, after my transfer I was promoted to second lieutenant. I was surprised at the jump in rank, but happy about it. Is the food there still as horrible as I remember it being? I'm starting to sound like you, babbling on about nothing. I miss you Kagome. I miss waking up with you in my arms and watching you run half naked across the parade grounds to beat Kikyo to your barrack. Nine more weeks to go, then I'll have you again. Try to stay on your drill instructor's good side._

_Sesshomaru

* * *

_

Kagome had a miserable day. She was covered in dirt, sweat, mud, and blood. She was too sore to check if it was her own or not. She stripped and showered, after accomplishing that she pulled on a tank top and a clean pair of underwear. She pulled a legal pad and a pen from her trunk and flopped down onto her less then comfortable mattress.

_Sess,_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. I'm now in week six and things have not gotten any easier like you said they would. They've had us working night drills basically every other night, so this is the first chance I've had to write you. I miss you so much! I also miss waking up in your arms. I don't however miss running across the acres of wet lawn in the mornings. Just out of curiosity, have you heard anything from Inuyasha? Oh I almost forgot! Congratulations on becoming second lieutenant! That's fantastic. Twenty-Nine Palms? That's near Palm Springs right? Where do you think I'll be stationed? How hard is it to get transferred? I expect my weekend pass to be in your last letter before I graduate. I think I'll be hopping in a car and driving all night to be there with you. I can't wait to hold you, kiss you, and do other things that to you that I'm not comfortable writing down on paper. Seven weeks left!_

_I love you! PS: Yes the food here is horrible! YUCK!_

_Kagome _

She folded the sheet of paper and stuffed it into an envelope. She then threw everything into her trunk and crawled under her blankets with a heavy sigh.

"Seven weeks left."

* * *

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry that this has taken me so long to sit down and write. With this new station comes a whole truck load of paper work. I dread the day that I become a general, should that day ever come. It's hard to say where you will be stationed and yes, Twenty-Nine Palms is close to Palm Springs. You should put in a request to be at Twenty-Nine Palms with your detailer. It's just to let them know where you'd like to be. They pick these things by availability so it is somewhat random where you'll actually be stationed. Trying to transfer right out of boot camp though, I have no clue. I'll look into it for you. Give it another week or two to become easier. I think you'll be in week eleven when you get this. So you should be having an easier time. I have not heard anything from Inuyasha, that should not surprise you since we don't exactly have the closest relationship. The way things are working out right now, I may be able to bring your pass to you in person. I'm not guaranteeing anything though, so please don't get your hopes up. I'll send you a pass for a couple of days after your graduation. I know your mother will want to see you and no matter how much I would like to steal you away first, I cannot deny her seeing you. I will however, be stealing you away for the rest of your ten day leave before you go to your MOS training. I will be spending the next few weeks waiting to hold you, kiss you, and do other unmentionable things to you. Two more weeks. Hang in there._

_Love,PS: Enclosed is your pass._

_Sesshomaru

* * *

_

_Sess,_

_I hope that you can get away to attend the graduation, but I understand if you can't. Being a second lieutenant must be a busy job. Thank you for the pass! Yeah, I figured that you wouldn't have heard anything from Inuyasha. You two really need to get over whatever the hell is up both your butts. I love you! Yeah, that smoothed things out real well huh? If you do make it out here does that mean that you'll be coming home with me? That would mean that you would be meeting my mom. She'll love that. Guess what I got to do today…wade through four feet of water with a rifle over my head. Then I got to crawl on my stomach under a mess of barbed wire in a foot of mud while the DI sprayed us with a hose. Tons of fun! And I'm sure that I looked real sexy after.. I guess I don't have anything else to say at the moment. I hope to see you in a week, if not, I'll see you a few days after!_

_I'll love you forever and a day,_

_Kagome_

**END

* * *

**

**A/N: **Oookay! I'll explain a couple of things for those of you who are like me and have NO idea how the inner workings of the military go. I'm basing this on the US Marines. That's what all my friends are in so it seemed appropriate. Oh before I forget a HUGE shout out and thanks a million times over to Foxfire Inari. You were an absolute savior when it came to all this boot camp stuff. Okay, back to explaining.

MOS-it's a job within the military

DI-drill instructor (drill sergeant) ??? Actually I'm not sure if they're the same thing, but in my mind they are so in the story they are XP

Detailer-the person that's in charge of where the recruits are stationed.

Now I should tell you that I didn't really stick with how things really work in boot camp…but it's my story and I'll screw up the military if I want to. ;P I'm also sure that most of you wanted me to get into the whole graduation thing…nothing would come to mind. Seriously, I spent hours staring at a blank computer screen before I said, "You know what? I'm just going to stick with my original idea of them writing letters. If something happens to come to me later…so be it." So there you have it…you may get something and you may not. It's kind of like those 5 dollar grab bags and you have no idea what will be inside. It could be something that totally rocks or it could suck. Okay, it's nothing like that really. And you don't have to pay me 5 bucks to find out.

Now is the part where I ask for you all to review. :D My favorite part! I've come to the conclusion that if I say 'review' three times it will work just like it does when you want to summon Beetle Juice. In my mind this makes perfect sense. ;D Now you all _know_ that I'm crazy right? Ha! So here we go… review… Review… REVIEW!!!


	2. If That's What It Takes

**Title: **If That's What It Takes

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha [AU  
**Genre: **Romance/General  
**Rating: **M (for citric content)

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha :tears:

* * *

**IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES **

* * *

"So what have you got planned for us today?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she pushed herself out of bed.

She had recently graduated her MOS school an was on a ten day leave before she had to report to Camp Pendleton in Oceanside. Sesshomaru had gotten her a pass so that she could stay with him at Twenty-Nine Palms until her leave was up.

"I was thinking that we could go for a hike out at Joshua Tree this afternoon."

"Ooo, that sounds like fun." She said excitedly.

"I thought you might like that idea." He said smiling as he continued to lay on the bed, clad only in his boxers, leaning against the headboard. "As far as the rest of the day goes…I'll leave that up to you."

She smirked at him over her shoulder as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

"My choice huh? Well, what is there to do around here on your day off?" She asked.

"Not a whole lot." He said with a sigh. "That is if we stay on base." He added with a smile.

"Are you suggesting that we go off base?" She asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"Like I said. I'll leave that up to you."

She crawled across his king sized bed and lay down next to him. Resting a hand and her head on his chest as well as draping a leg over his.

"How about we just stay in? It's got to be over ninety out there already."

He smiled.

"I thought after two days of never leaving this house, you would want to do something else."

"We've got three months to make up for. If it were up to me, we would never leave this room, but I don't want to wear you out." She said as she ran her fingertips up and down his bare chest.

"Wear me out? Hardly. I've been holding back. I've had this hike planned for a while and it would be much more enjoyable if you could actually walk." He laughed when she slapped his chest.

"I swear, sometimes I-" She started as she attempted to move from the bed before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down next to him.

"Kagome. You could never wear me out."

"Oh really?" She asked playfully.

He nodded as she adjusted herself and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away first, needing oxygen, and she smirked in satisfaction. He narrowed his eyes for a split second before he ran a hand through her hair and pulled her head down to his, kissing her fiercely. It was Kagome's turn to pull away and pant for some much needed oxygen. He grinned when she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cheater."

"How was that cheating?" He asked, unable to suppress a laugh.

"It just is." She retorted as she sat up and pulled her tank top off, tossing it across the room.

She then moved to straddle his waist, placing both hands on his chest and he wrapped his hands around her wrists. She smiled as she leaned forward and swept her tongue over his soft lips teasingly, before they shared a lingering kiss.

"Now who's cheating?" He murmured against her lips.

"Would you prefer that I stop?" She asked attempting to move her hands, but he held them tight.

"I was simply informing you-" She shifted against him, pressing her lips to his jaw, silencing him.

She trailed soft kisses down his neck and chest. Lingering for a moment before she slid her body down his thighs. Sesshomaru released her hands and lifted his hips at Kagome's silent command as she pulled at his boxers. He gasped when her kisses left his stomach and moved lower. His eyes locked on her lust filled ones for several moments before he again grasped her wrists pulling her up and bringing their mouths together in a deep, unhurried kiss. After a long moment he pulled his hands from her wrists and slid the backs of his knuckles down her sides to her hips, where he pushed her shorts down her thighs.

She pulled away, moving from his warmth to struggle out of her shorts, before she returned to her position above him. He gripped her slim hips as she settled onto him with a soft gasp. At first they were content with the slow, careful pace that Kagome set. That soon gave way to a much more urgent pace as their bodies demanded more. She leaned forward, capturing his lips briefly in an awkward kiss before her head fell back and she gave a lust filled cry. He took a firm grip on her hips and lifted her briefly before pulling her back down as he snapped his hips up. They both gave a strangled groan as he repeated the movement. She drug her blunt fingernails down his chest, pulling another moan from his lips.

She rocked her hips forward as their pace slowed slightly, building the tension they both felt. A few more seconds and the tension gave way with Kagome's cry of ecstasy. Her head fell to his shoulder as he leaned back against the headboard. Their breaths coming in short gasps for a moment, their hearts pounding rapidly. She tenderly kissed his neck, then moved to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

"Still want to do something else?" She asked as she moved from him, settling onto the sheets beside him.

"Breakfast would be nice." He suggested.

"That would require getting out of bed." She said with a lazy smile.

He nodded as he turned on his side before tossing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I could use a shower too." He commented.

"So could I." She said suggestively.

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder with a knowing smile.

"Maybe it is possible for you to wear me out." He remarked as he pushed himself off the bed, Kagome close behind.

"Oh sure. You say that now." She laughed as she gave him a playful shove as she walked past him into the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat on a large boulder, leaning their backs against another one, watching the rapidly changing desert scenery. They had been hiking for around an hour before they found the peaceful resting spot. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, sending evening shadows across the landscape. Kagome gave a contented sigh as she leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"It's really pretty out here." After a pause she added. "In a barren kind of way."

"Yeah." Was his half hearted reply.

'Tell her. Get it over with and ask her.'

He thought as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asked after a moment.

She felt his arm tense around her shoulders slightly.

"Nothing." He answered after a few seconds.

"You've been quiet all afternoon." She commented, hoping that he would open up to her.

'Ask her you idiot!'

His subconscious yelled.

"Kagome-" He started, then cleared his throat and tried again. "I've figured out a way for us to be stationed at the same base. For whatever reason, this simple solution didn't come to me until you told me that you were going to be stationed somewhere else."

Kagome tilted her head so that she could look at him. He was going on and on about nothing, which was completely out of character.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"Well I guess I should ask you first. This isn't really the way that I wanted to do this so-"

"Sesshomaru." She interrupted. "Just ask me."

"Kagome, will you-"

"Oh my God!" She jumped across him. "Are you? You're kidding right?"

He sighed.

"Can I at least finish the question?"

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled before she squealed happily.

His winced slightly at her outburst before he continued.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

She turned to face him better and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will! I can't believe you asked. Wait-" She pulled away from him slightly. "Are you just asking me so that we can be stationed together?"

He opened his mouth to answer her absurd question, but she pulled him into another death grip of a hug.

"What the hell do I care _why_ you asked? You asked!"

She kissed him then and he found himself for the first time in months, relaxing. He had been bouncing the idea around for a while and when she called to say that she would be stationed at Camp Pendleton, his mind had thought of nothing other then how to remedy the situation.

"Dose this mean that I won't have to go to Camp Pendleton at all?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm not sure. We need to get in contact with our detailers to find out."

He frowned slightly.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"I don't even have a ring for you."

"That's what's been bothering you?" She asked surprised. "Sess, I don't care about some stupid ring. If you never get me one, it wouldn't matter. I love you."

He smiled at her, finding a small amount of comfort in her words. It still bothered him though. This was suppose to be more romantic then this.

"I love you too." He said before he lightly kissed her.

END

* * *

**A/N: **Right now I'm clicking my ruby slippers together… "There's no thing like reviews." "There's no thing like reviews." "There's no thing like reviews." 


	3. One Wild Night

**Title: **One Wild Night

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha AU  
**Genre: **Humor/General  
**Rating: **M

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome - Miroku/Sango

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (but how awesome would that be!)

* * *

**ONE WILD NIGHT **

* * *

"Come on. We're going to be late." Inuyasha grumbled as he spun his car keys around on his finger.

"I believe that the party is for me, so I have to right to be late." Sesshomaru said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"You know they'll start with out you." Inuyasha warned.

"I didn't even want to have this stupid thing, so why would I care?"

Inuyasha sighed for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"Can't you just play along? You're getting married and part of that tradition is to have a bachelor party. Aren't you ready yet?"

"This whole thing was your idea. I never said that I wanted one."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm here to look out for you then huh? You would have regretted not having one."

"I seriously doubt that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha checked his watch.

"Aww, come on. You're worse then a chick! The strip…I mean, we have to be there really soon." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for letting the comment on the strippers slip out.

"Stripper?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Strippers. Plural. Yes, they'll be there soon. Please, we've got to go." Inuyasha whined.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes but followed Inuyasha out of the house.

"Jeeze. Finally." Inuyasha said under his breath.

* * *

"Make sure it's something cute Kags." Sango called from outside the door of the guest room in her house.

"Yeah, something that says 'I'm still a hot single girl tonight'." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Yes, I just wanted to say bye and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"So basically, I can do anything I want?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'll remember that you said that when I'm getting a lap dance from a-"

"Sesshomaru's the one that will be receiving those. Not you." She clarified. "Now scoot! The girls are going to be showing up soon."

Miroku gave a half hearted sigh and left. Sango frowned as she watched him walk down the hall.

'_If he knows what's good for him, he'll behave tonight.'_

The door to the guest room opened, reveling a smiling Kagome.

"Is this alright?" She asked as she picked at the hem of her black mini skirt.

Sango nodded.

"That pink tank top will look really cute with your vale."

"I have to wear a vale?" Kagome whined.

"Yes, it's tradition." Sango said grabbing Kagome's arm and pulled her down the hallway.

"Well it's a stupid one."

"Come on, it's so the strippers know who to shower with their 'affection'."

Kagome stopped.

"Sango, you didn't tell me you were hiring a stripper."

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that." Sango said smirking. "I shouldn't have told you now. Let's just pretend that I didn't okay?"

They laughed and then the door bell rang.

"Oh, you go answer it. It might be one of them."

"_One_ of them! Sango!"

"I'm kidding." Sango said waving her hands. "They're not suppose to be here for another hour. Then after they're gone, we've got the sex toy lady coming over."

"Sex toy lady! Sango seriously, what the hell?"

"Oh come on. It's your bachelorett party. Live a little."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat at a booth in the VIP lounge of one of the newest, most exclusive clubs. He smirked at the thought of how much Inuyasha must have spent to reserve the room for the night. He spotted Kouga near the mini bar, that could hardly be considered 'mini', and frowned.

'_Why the hell did Inuyasha invite _that _dumb ass?'_

Miroku weaved his way through the crowd towards the booth and set a drink down in front of Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the glass skeptically.

"It's free. Does it matter?" Miroku asked before taking a drink from the glass he still held.

Sesshomaru shrugged, picked up the glass, and took a good sized drink from it. He was surprised to find it wasn't half bad.

"It's Crown Royal." Miroku clarified as he sat down. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not particularly." Sesshomaru answered before taking another drink.

Miroku looked down at his watch.

"Roughly fifteen more minutes before the real fun begins."

"I assume you're referring to the 'entertainment' that Inuyasha hired."

"Hey I helped pick them out." Miroku said, somewhat defensively. "You'll like them. We've got a nurse and a cop coming."

"How original." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes.

"You need to live a little. This is your bachelor party." Miroku scolded.

"Everyone continues to remind me."

"Hey Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice broke through their conversation. "There's an officer here that has a few questions for you."

'_Oh dear God.' _Sesshomaru thought as he downed the last of his drink.

* * *

"Hey Kagome can you get the door? I've got to make some more margaritas." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. Are we expecting someone else? I thought every one was here." Kagome said as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, a couple more people." Sango said trying not to laugh.

'_Obviously she's forgotten about the strippers.'_

Kagome opened the door and her mouth dropped open. There on the porch stood a firefighter in full gear.

"Excuse me ma'am, I received call that there was a fire here."

"A…fire?" Kagome stammered.

"Kagome who is it?" Sango asked.

"It's a firefighter." Kagome answered still looking over the man.

"Really? Aren't you going to invite him in?"

"Um…I guess." Kagome said as she stepped back from the door.

"Thanks." He said as he moved past her.

"Shouldn't there be more of you?" Kagome asked still not putting two and two together.

"Would you like to see more of me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wh…what?" Then it clicked. "Oh dear God. Sango!"

Sango stood next to the couch laughing.

"Took you long enough. Come here and let the nice firefighter take all his cloths off for you." She said as she patted the couch.

Kagome remained where she stood, next to the firefighter. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.

"So you're the bride to be?" He asked as he turned her around so that she could sit down.

"Um yeah. How did you know?"

"The vale." He said pulling lightly on the lace of her vale.

"Oh." She said.

He smiled.

"So about this fire."

"There isn't a fire." Kagome said.

"Oh I beg to differ." He said with a smirk as he slipped off his heavy jacket, revealing his bare, perfectly sculpted chest.

"Oh. Dear. God." Kagome breathed turning her head to look at Sango who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ow baby. Take it off." She said enthusiastically.

"Sango…" Kagome said nervously as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Come on, relax. You know Sesshomru's staring at some stripper's body right now too. Here," She pulled a margarita glass from a tray and handed it to Kagome. "Drink up. Enjoy, please."

Kagome sighed.

'_She went through a ton of trouble. I guess I could…pretend.'_

She turned to look back at the 'firefighter' as he was slowly slipping off his red suspenders. She closed her eyes and gulped down about half her drink before she opened her eyes again.

* * *

"You have the right to remain silent…" The scantily clad woman said as she handcuffed Sesshomaru's hands behind his back. "Anything you say _will_ be used against you."

"Ooo better watch what you say." Miroku said laughing.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as the 'officer' slowly walked around the chair he sat in. He had to admit she was better looking then he had expected, but he was still unhappy about having to sit through this. She moved back in front of him and slowly pulled the top of her uniform from her incredibly short shorts. She then slowly and seductively unbuttoned her shirt and slipped out of it effortlessly. She flung it over her shoulder and Inuyasha caught it. Everyone hollered when she straddled Sesshomaru's lap and pulled her hat off and placed it on his head.

"Nice Sess." Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly. She smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips forward.

"You're not enjoying this?" She asked.

"It's my brother's stupid idea." He said honestly.

She nodded and stood.

"The one with the cute little ears?"

"That would be him." Sesshomaru answered.

He smiled when she undid the handcuffs and allowed him to stand. She casually walked over to Inuyasha and pulled one hand behind his back before she placed the handcuffs on him.

"What the hell? You're suppose to be stripping for him." Inuyasha said tipping his head towards the smiling Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry sir, but he's filed charges against you. You're under arrest." She breathed into his ear.

"Shut up and go with it you dumb ass." Miroku said eyeing the girls chest.

* * *

"You're suppose to do _what_ with these?" Kagome asked appalled.

Stacie, the 'sex toy lady', laughed.

"It's not as weird as it sounds. Trust me once you try it you'll enjoy it."

"Oh…kay. No thank you." Kagome said blushing slightly.

"Why don't you pick out something for Sesshomaru?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah…such as?"

"How about these." Sango picked up a box containing edible underwear.

"Eww. Those can't be healthy. For either party involved." Kagome shook her head.

"How about these massage oils. You can't say no to those."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh. I almost forgot. As the bride you get this goodie bag." Stacie said pulling out a large bag from a tote and handed it to Kagome.

"I'm scared to open it."

"You know you'll be telling me all about it later, you might as well get it over with now." Sango said before drinking the last of her margarita.

Kagome nodded knowingly and opened the bag, only to close it quickly.

"Here." She said handing the bag to Sango. "It's my wedding present to you."

"What are you talking about? It's your wedding, not mine." Sango said as she looked in the bag.

Sango started laughing as she dumped out the contents of the bag.

"Kagome, you have to take this stuff home with you. Sess will love it."

"Oh no. I'm not bringing any of that stuff into our house."

"You're just afraid that he'll like it. Or worse, you will." Sango said laughing.

* * *

"So how was yours?" Kagome asked as she snuggled against Sesshomaru.

"Boring."

"You didn't have any fun?"

"I just don't see the point in it."

"I can see parts of it, but the stupid strippers? I was _so_not into that."

"Sango hired strippers?"

"Yeah, a firefighter and a construction worker. I know Inuyasha got some for you. Miroku wouldn't shut up about it." Sesshomaru laughed. "So what did you get?" Kagome asked smiling.

"A police officer and a nurse."

Kagome started laughing.

"I bet Miroku talked him into the nurse. How was the club?"

"It was nice. Inuyasha must have spent a fortune though."

"He's dating the owner's sister."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, completely unaware that Inuyasha was even seeing someone. "For how long?"

"Maybe a month or two. Don't the two of you ever talk?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore her and change the subject.

"Did anything else happen at your party?"

"Oh there was this sex toy lady. You wouldn't have believed some of the crazy shit she had."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sounds like your party was the one to be at."

"Pervert." Kagome said as she half heartedly slapped his chest.

**END **

* * *

**A/N: **"Starlight. Star bright. First star I see tonight (okay it's day time here right now, but work with me here) I wish I may. I wish I might. Get some freakin' reviews tonight!" :hint: :hint:


	4. Always

**Title: **Always

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart

**Author: **NiftyPaint24

**Universe: **Inuyasha AU

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!

**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome Miroku/Sango

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (damn it!)

* * *

**Always**

"Kags you look absolutely gorgeous." Sango squealed as she put the finishing touches on Kagome's hair.

"You think so?" She asked smiling.

"Yes!" Aren't you nervous?"

"No. Should I be?"

Sango waved a dismissive hand at her.

"Most people are. I guess it's a good sign that you're not."

Kagome looked at Sango's reflection next to hers in the mirror.

"I'm so happy you're here." She said after a few seconds.

"Where else would I be?" Sango asked with a grin. "Okay, back to the important stuff." She said, setting down the unused bobby pins. "Do you have your something new?"

"The dress counts right?" Kagome asked with a giggle as she ran her hands down the fitted bodice.

"I think so." Sango answered contemplating if there were any real rules to this silly tradition. "Sure why not. Now, something old?"

"My mom's pearl necklace."

Sango nodded as Kagome clutched at the pearls around her neck.

"Then you need something borrowed."

Kagome lifted her dress off the carpeted floor a few inches.

"Your fabulous heels you let me borrow."

Sango eyed the sparkling black four inch heels and shook her head.

"I can't believe that you're wearing stripper shoes at your wedding."

"Hey." Kagome said with a frown. "These babies will make me taller next to Sess and no one can see them anyway. Also, need I remind you that they are _your_ stripper shoes."

"Okay," Sango sighed. "I see your point with the height thing. Now all you need is something blue."

Kagome gathered the material of her long dress and pulled it up to her thighs.

"That would be my guarder."

Sango reached out and playfully snapped the white lace and blue ribbon elastic band around Kagome's right thigh.

"That takes care of everything then I guess."

"What do you think Sess and the guys are doing?" Kagome asked, turning towards the mirror once more.

"Who knows. I wonder if Sesshomaru's nervous at all."

They were quiet for a few seconds before they broke into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"This is nonsense." Sesshomaru grumbled as he put on his recently shined shoes.

Inuyasha sighed in frustration from the chair he sat in.

"Would you shut up about it already? You can't see her before the ceremony."

"Why the hell not?" Sesshomaru asked, completely annoyed that he couldn't go see Kagome who was just down the hall.

"It's...tradition." Inuyasha answered finally.

"All these stupid traditions." Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before you're married." Miroku commented as he adjusted his tie.

"Who came up with that ridiculous idea?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Probably someone who saw the bride and then had a ton of bad luck." Miroku answered logically.

"It doesn't matter who came up with it, you just can't do it okay?" Inuyasha sighed as he buttoned his jacket. "Besides, Kagome would totally kick your ass if you went over there."

"I know." Sesshomaru begrudgingly admitted, remembering their argument on the topic the previous night.

"Hey, look on the bight side. Once the ceremony's over you can have a quickie in the limo before you get to the reception." Miroku said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Why are you even in here?" He asked.

Miroku faked a hurt look.

"I've known you since before I could walk-" Miroku started.

"That's not true." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Well, a long time at least. I can't believe that my presence here is so irritating to you." Miroku said weakly. "I thought we were good friends Sesshomaru."

"He's here because Sango's the maid of honor." Inuyasha interjected.

"Pretty much." Miroku clarified. "Here seemed like a better idea then sitting out in the church with all your creepy relatives."

Sesshomaru sighed and brushed some imaginary lint off of the pants of his dress blues.

"How much longer?" Inuyasha whined.

"They'll come get us when it's time." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"I bet Kagome's a nervous wreck. I'll go check on the girls." Miroku said heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said standing and grabbing Miroku's arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Miroku asked as he pulled his arm from Inuyasha's grasp.

"Because if I can't wonder around checking out girls, then nether can you."

"Who said I was going to check out girls?"

"It's written all over your face. If you go out there, I'll tell Sango." Inuyasha said with a knowing smirk.

"You wouldn't." Miroku said, appalled that his best friend would turn on him.

"Try me." Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes.

Miroku reached for the door knob and opened the door a fraction.

"Hey Sango. See that brunette over there. Yeah, the one with the low cut dress and the huge boobs. Why don't you go ask her what she and Miroku were talking about before the ceremony started. He sure was smiling a lot. Well at least that was until her boyfriend showed up. Then things kind of-"

"Okay damn it. I'm staying." Miroku grumbled as he closed the door.

* * *

The soft conversations of friends and family died down as Sesshomaru walked down the aisle and stood at the alter next to the preacher. A moment later, Inuyasha also made his way down the aisle and stood next to his brother. He gave Sesshomaru a bored look before turning to watch Sango slowly walk down the aisle towards them. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed locked on small entryway. The people filling the dozens of rows of chairs turned as Kagome started down the aisle. Inuyasha nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs.

"Last chance to run away." He whispered.

Sesshomaru simply scowled at him before turning to smile at Kagome as she reached him. He took her hand and helped her up the three steps to the alter. They stood next to each other, steeling glances at one another as the preacher began talking. His words having no effect on either of them until he said Sesshomaru's name.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked looking to the old man, who gave a soft chuckle.

"Repeat after me." The preacher said again.

"Oh right." Sesshomaru said before taking the ring that Inuyasha was holding out to him. He placed the ring on Kagome's finger and repeated the words the preacher said.

Then it was Kagome's turn. She handed her bouquet to Sango as she took Sesshomaru's ring and placed it on his finger. She never stopped smiling as she repeated the same words that Sesshomaru had said to her seconds before. They stood holding hands, lost in each other's eyes until the preacher finally said,

"You may kiss your bride."

Sesshomaru leaned into Kagome and they shared a soft, lingering kiss. People started clapping and they turned towards their guests. The preacher smiled as he held his hands out.

"My I present to you, mister and misses Taisho."

The guests clapped as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked down the aisle hand in hand. They walked through the entryway and into the room that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been waiting in before. They were suppose to wait a few moments before they were to get into the limo that would take them to where their reception was going to be. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist and rest her cheek against his chest.

"I love you." She breathed softly.

He smiled.

"I love you too."

"That was so pointless." She said turning her head to look up at him.

"Yes well, you wanted the big wedding."

She kissed him softly as there was a knock the door.

"Hey you two." Inuyasha said as he stepped through the doorway. "We've got to sign the marriage license."

Sango and Miroku followed through behind him.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sango apologized.

"You're not interrupting." Kagome said smiling and letting go of Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked winking at her.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed before she slapped his arm.

"What?!" He grumbled as he soothed his now stinging arm.

Kagome laughed.

"I'm sure Miroku." She said smiling at him as she leaned over and whispered, "We're waiting until we get into the limo."

"Really?" Miroku asked in disbelief. "I suggested that earlier and he flipped out. You'd think that you're the one with the demonic hearing."

Kagome gave a shrug as the preacher stepped through the doorway.

"Ah, here we are. I need the bride and groom to sign of course. Then the best man and the maid of honor."

They all took their turn signing the certificate.

"Congratulations again." He said smiling as he made his way towards the door.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well," Inuyasha said once the preacher was gone. "I guess we better get over to the reception."

"Yeah. We'll see you all there." Kagome said, taking Sesshomaru's hand and leading him through the doorway.

"She sure is in a hurry." Sango commented as they too left the room.

"She really wants to get in that limo." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Why?" Sango asked, then blushed when she figured out the answer.

"Too bad Inu's riding with us, or we could-" Miroku started.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! It's bad enough having to think about what those two are doing, let alone having you describe what you _want_ to be doing." Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood next to Knight, discussing how things were going back at the school since he had transfered.

"It's the same as it always was. New punks every semester." Knight said before taking a drink from the glass he held.

Sesshomaru listened half heartedly as he watched Kagome mingle with their guests. Knight took notice of where he kept staring and smiled.

"Guess I was wrong about the whole thing between her and Wolf."

"Yes, thank you for putting those seeds of doubt in my head by the way." Sesshomaru said turning to him.

"If you had told me to shut the hell up about it because you were seeing her, then I wouldn't have had a reason to go on about it."

"For one who claims to be so damn perceptive, you never even thought that we had a relationship."

"Of course not. You were, and still are, all about following the rules. And that my friend, was a _huge_ one to break. I never thought I'd see the day." Knight said with a chuckle. "When did it start?"

"The day that Merce shot her."

"You're kidding." Knight said in disbelief. "So the entire semester then? I had no idea."

"That was the point." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

* * *

"Okay, you two." Sango said pulling at Kagome and Sesshomaru's arms. "It's time for you two to cut the cake."

They followed Sango to the table on which their wedding cake sat. Sango handed Sesshomaru a knife and stood back. Sesshomaru wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist as she put her hand on his and they easily cut through the cake. Sesshomaru picked up a small piece and fed it to Kagome, who in turn also picked up a piece. Instead of gently feeding it to him like he had done for her, she smashed it into his mouth. Smearing the frosting on his face. She laughed when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry." She beamed up at him. "I couldn't resist."

She pulled on the collar of his shirt and brought her lips to his, effectively covering her own face in the frosting. Sesshomaru smirked when she pulled away to grab a napkin and cleaned them both up. Inuyasha slapped a hand on Sesshomaru's back a moment later.

"Nice one Kags." He said laughing.

"Thanks." She said smiling as she wiped her hands on another napkin.

"You know you're the only one in the world that could get away with that." He continued as he hooked his arm with hers, pulling her away from Sesshomaru. "You and I need to talk. I have so many awesome ideas that I _know _you could pull off for me."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, silently pleading with him to help her out with his slightly intoxicated brother. He smiled and shook his head. She glared at him before she turned back to Inuyasha.

"Yeah? So what are these ideas of yours?" She asked sweetly, giving him her undivided attention.

* * *

Kagome was led out to the center of the dance floor by Sango. She pushed her into a waiting chair and smiled as she spotted Miroku weaving through the crowd with Sesshomaru in tow.

"Gentlemen." Sango called out once the music was turned down. "It's time for the guarder toss."

There were several 'whoops' and whistles as Sesshomaru knelt down on one knee, before a blushing Kagome. He slowly ran his hand up her leg to her knee before his fingers met the lace of her guarder.

"Show us some leg!" An incredibly drunk Koga yelled.

The guys broke into whistles and cheering again as Kagome teasingly pulled on her dress until the skin just above her knees was showing. Sesshomaru pulled the guarder down her leg and slipped it over her shoe. He then stood and turned to face the guys. He stretched the guarder like a rubber band and flung it out to them. Everyone turned to see who caught it and Kagome burst out laughing when she saw it was Inuyasha. The look on his face was priceless, somewhere in between shock and amusement. He held it up triumphantly in one hand, his umpteenth drink in the other.

"Whoo! Yeah!" He managed before swaying and falling into Koga.

The two started laughing as several of the others around them helped to steady them.

"Perhaps an open bar wasn't the grandest of ideas." Kagome mused when Sesshomaru turned around to help her from the chair.

"Those two have defiantly reached their cut off point." He said with a weak smile.

"Okay, now it's the bouquet toss." Sango chirped as she brought Kagome's bouquet to her.

The crowd of men was quickly replaced by women all ready to knock each other out if necessary to get their hands on the coveted flowers. Kagome took the bouquet from Sango and waited for her to join the others before she turned her back to them. She teased them with a fake throw before actually tossing it over her shoulder. She turned around when she heard several shouts of protest.

Several of the women were piled on the floor, all dignity thrown out the window as they fought whoever was on the bottom of the pile.

"Get your hands off me!" Sango yelled.

"Ouch my eye! You bitch!" A woman screeched.

"Then get your damn hands off me!" Sango hissed.

Kagome then realized that it was Sango that had caught the bouquet. Miroku and Sesshomaru moved in, as did several other men, to pull the women off each other. Kagome started laughing when Sango stood up, with Miroku's help, clutching the battered flowers. The woman that had been fighting her for it was clutching her eye as she struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Calm down." Sesshomaru said trying not to laugh.

"Maybe we should let them settle this in a kiddie pool filled with Jello." Miroku said before dodging Sango's swinging fist.

"They act as if it's life and death." Sesshomaru commented as the woman he was holding managed to wriggle out of his grasp for a split second.

"I hope the camera crew is getting this." Miroku said laughing.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood together at the door to the reception hall, shaking hands, giving hugs, and thanks to their guests as they slowly filed out of the room. At the end of the long line was Miroku and Sango, still arguing over his earlier comment about Jello wrestling.

"Thanks you two." Kagome said as she pulled Sango into a hug.

"Of course." Sango replied. "It was fun."

"Really, really fun once you punched out aunt Tiffany." Kagome said with a smile.

"She had it coming once she pinched me."

"All over a thirty dollar flower arrangement." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"You're sure you're okay with taking Inuyasha and Koga home?" Kagome asked after she hugged Miroku.

"Yeah, they can sleep it off in our living room." He said before shaking hands with Sesshomaru. "You two have fun in Maui."

"We will." Kagome said as she intertwined her hand with Sesshomaru's.

"You two better get going or you're going to miss you flight." Sango said as Miroku practically pushed her through the doorway.

Sesshomaru nodded as they followed behind them. Outside they all stopped and stared at Inuyasha and Koga who were passed out on the pavement, leaning up against Miroku's car. Inuyasha's head was on Koga's shoulder and Koga's arm was wrapped possessively around Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Too bad the photographer left already." Sesshomaru said, causing the others to laugh. "Good luck getting them in the car."

"Do you want any help?" Kagome asked.

"No you two go. I don't want to be responsible for you missing your plane and then not getting any honeymoon action on the beach." Miroku said as he unlocked his car.

"Alright then. We'll see you in a week." Kagome said smiling.

"Bye." Both Miroku and Sango said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's truck, which Inuyasha had driven over earlier that day.

"How long is the flight again?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru helped her get all of her dress into the cab.

"Six hours. Why?"

She smirked.

"No reason."

**END**


	5. In These Arms

**Title: **In These Arms

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha AU

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome  
**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (damn it!)

**A/N: **Hey all! Sorry this has taken so long to post! It's Bon Jovi season!! :D So I've been all over the state in the last five days for concerts. I've got a three day break before the next one in Los Angeles. I'll post right before I leave for Las Vegas...either late Friday night or early Saturday morning. Happy reading! Oh...BON JOVI FOREVER!! XO

* * *

**IN THESE ARMS**

"Sess?" Kagome called from their kitchen.

"Yeah?" Sesshomaru answered from the couch in the living room.

"Are ya busy?"

"No." He answered, making his way into the kitchen.

"Good. I think it's time we went to the hospital." She said calmly.

Sesshomaru then noticed the puddle at her bare feet.

"Oh." He said before what was happening sunk in. "Oh my God! Um, okay. Let's go." He was at her side and leading her towards the doorway in seconds.

"Where's your overnight bag?" He asked.

"In the trunk of the car, where it's been for the last two weeks." She answered smiling.

"Right!" He said as he left her side to open the front door.

Kagome winced and instinctively put a hand to her abdomen while clutching the back of the couch for support.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rushing back to her side.

She nodded, breathing slowly through gritted teeth, while the contraction passed.

"Okay." She breathed. "Now we can maybe make it to the car."

Sesshomaru grabbed the car keys off a small table as he helped her through the doorway. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door. She waved him away when he attempted to help her into the car.

"I can do it." She said with a grin.

He nodded before he rushed around the hood of the car. He jumped in and fumbled with the key for a second before starting the car.

"Um Sess?"

"Yeah? Are you okay? What's wrong?!" He asked quickly.

"You left the front door open." She said with a slight laugh as she pointed towards the house.

"Oh." He was out of the car and running to the front door before she could say another word.

He locked the door to the house, slammed it shut, and sprinted back to the car. He had the car in reverse and backing down the driveway before he had even shut his door. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sess calm down. We've got plenty of time."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking her over with a critical eye.

She nodded.

"We need to call everyone once we get there though. Our parents will kill us if they miss it and I really don't want to deal with a grumpy colonel today."

Sesshomaru laughed.

_'How can she be so calm?!'_

"You better call your brother too." She reminded him. "He's really excited about being...oh crap!"

He looked over at her, her eyes were closed and pain was written all over her face.

"Kagome-" He said as swerved off the road to stop next to the curb. "Are you alright?! What can I do?"

She took several deep breaths before she answered.

"You can get...me...to the stinkin' hospital for starters!" She snapped.

Sesshomaru knew she was more upset about the pain then with him, yet he turned his attention back to the road and continued driving.

"We're never going to get there if you pull over every time I have a contraction." She continued. "Why are you going this way?"

"It's faster." He answered as he pulled onto a side street he knew to be a short cut.

"Not at this time of day. You'll hit all of the traffic from the high school."

"Shit! I didn't think of that." He admitted.

Kagome sighed.

"It's okay. We're okay. Every thing's fine." Sesshomaru said, more in an effort to calm himself then Kagome.

The next few minutes were spent in silence for the most part, other then Sesshomaru's quiet curses. The hospital was literally in sight when Kagome's next contraction hit. She managed to remember the breathing patterns she had learned and it helped some, but she was silently thanking God that they had reached the hospital where they had the greatest thing ever, pain medication. Sesshomaru pulled the car up to the red 'emergency parking only' line and jumped out of the car. He raced around the hood and through the automatic doors of the hospital. Kagome shook her head and smiled as she opened the car door and slowly got out. She had barely walked though the doors to the ER when Sesshomaru came running towards her with a nurse pushing a wheel chair.

"It's okay." She said before Sesshomaru could scold her. She turned to the nurse. "My water broke about twenty minutes ago and I've only had four contractions."

The nurse smiled and turned the wheel chair around.

"Good, no reason not to get a free ride though." The nurse said with a wink. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move your car to the parking lot."

Sesshomaru looked from the nurse to Kagome.

"She's fine. I promise that the baby won't be here before you get back." The nurse reassured him.

He gently kissed Kagome's forehead before he reluctantly turned towards the exit.

"Thank you." Kagome said once he was outside.

"Sure. I'm use to the over-protective first time daddies running in here like the world's going to end. Now, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she started pushing Kagome towards the admitting counter.

"Alright I suppose."

"You're only four contractions in honey. Trust me, right now is a day at the beach." She said with a chuckle. "Now who's your doctor?"

* * *

When Sesshomaru returned from parking the car, he had gone to the admitting counter, still expecting to see Kagome there filling out paper work. When she was no where to be found, he grew worried and left the long line to go straight to the counter.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked with a dreamy look in her eyes, despite the look of obvious concern on his.

"I'm looking for my wife." He explained. "She's in labor and they said that I had to park the car. Could you tell me where she is?"

"Oh." She said, slumping in her seat with a sigh. "Um, I think she's in delivery room five."

"You _think_?" Sesshomaru asked agitated.

"Yep, room five." She said before returning to the paper work she had been working on.

Sesshomaru left the counter and walked quickly down the hall before he realized he didn't know where the delivery rooms were. He stopped a passing man in a white lab coat.

"Can you tell me where the delivery rooms are?" He said almost pleading with the doctor.

The doctor smiled.

"New dad huh? They're on the third floor. The elevator is right around the corner there."

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and sped off around the corner. After an agonizing two minute elevator ride that felt more like a half hour, he arrived on the correct floor and proceeded to wander the halls looking for the elusive room five.

"Damn it." He hissed when he realized he was getting no where.

With all the scents attacking his senses there was no way he could 'sniff' her out. As he rounded another corner he all but slammed into a nurse carrying fresh bedding.

"Sorry. Could you tell me where room five is?"

"Yes." She answered eying him curiously. "I'm guessing you're Mr. Taisho."

He nodded. She waved a hand telling him to follow her and turned, walking the opposite way that she had been going.

_'At least I had the direction right.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a sigh of relief.

The nurse led him down yet another hallway and to a room with a small 'five' on the right side of it. She opened the door for him and ushered him inside.

"Thank you." He said as an afterthought.

Kagome was already dressed in a hospital gown and in a bed. There was a nurse running an IV on her and explaining what drugs they were giving her.

"Now this will help take the edge off a little. You're a brave one to refuse an epidural." She said smiling.

Kagome smiled, but said nothing. Then she noticed Sesshomaru hovering in the doorway.

"You're back." She said happily.

He nodded and stepped forward.

"Is everything alright?" He asked for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Every thing's fine." The nurse said. "Okay, let's go over all these things." She said referring to all the wires and tubes that were hooked to Kagome's body. "This one is obviously your IV. This one is your heart monitor and this one is the baby's."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled at each other when the last one was explained.

"I'll leave you alone. Doctor Landry should be here soon. If you need anything, press the red button there on the wall."

"Thank you." Kagome said as the nurse left.

Sesshomaru sat down on the edge of her bed and wiped a stray hair from her eyes.

"Getting up here was a disaster." He commented.

"Did you get lost?" She asked with a giggle.

"I wasn't lost." He grumbled.

"Did you call everyone?"

"Yes. They should be here shortly. You should have heard Inuyasha. You'd think it was his child being born."

"I told you he's excited about being an uncle." She said giggling again.

"I assume the drugs are beginning to take effect." He said with a grin.

She shrugged.

"Whelp, it's hurry up and wait now I guess." She said before glancing to the door when there was a soft knock.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the door. He opened it to find Inuyasha on the other side.

"I didn't miss it did I?" He asked attempting to look around his brother.

"No." Sesshomaru answered simply.

Inuyasha gave a sigh.

"I thought that I was going to by the way you were talking." He said as he pushed his way past Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but let him pass.

"Hey Kags!" Inuyasha said plopping down onto the bed. "How are you holding up?"

"It's not so bad now that I've got some pain medication." She answered smiling. "It didn't take you long to get here."

"Like I would miss the birth of your first rug rat. Oh, I called Sango and she said that she'd be over right after her shift tonight."

"Thanks." Kagome said as she felt another contraction starting.

This time there was the wonderful beeping noise of the heart monitor to add to her pain.

"What's wrong?!" Inuyasha cried, jumping from the bed. "Do something." He said looking to his brother.

"There's nothing you can do." Came a soft voice from behind them.

They both turned and watched as a short woman in a doctor's lab coat made her way to Kagome's side.

"Good girl, you're doing your breathing. It'll pass in a few seconds." She said soothingly to Kagome.

Kagome nodded while she gave a slight whimper. Once the contraction passed she looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She couldn't decide which one of them looked more afraid.

"I'm going to ask that you two leave the room for a moment so I can check Kagome over." Dr. Landry said as she looked over the print out from the heart monitor.

Both men complied, leaving the room to wait in the hallway.

"Holy crap that was scary." Inuyasha said as he slumped against the wall.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I thought that they gave her pain medication."

"They did." Sesshomaru answered. "It doesn't take care of all of it though."

"Then what the hell's the point?"

A nurse came running down the hall. She past them with out a word and ran into Kagome's room. Sesshomaru went to follow, but she came back out just as quickly.

"Mr. Taisho?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"We've got to get you changed into some scrubs. You do want to be in the room right?"

"Of course."

"Then I need you to follow me." She said with a nod before turning and running down the hall.

He followed without hesitation, leaving Inuyasha to stand by the door wondering just what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Good job Kagome. Once more." Dr. Landry encouraged.

Kagome shook her head, tears streaming down her face, as she screamed.

"You're almost there." A nurse added.

"I can't." Kagome cried.

"Yes you can Kagome. Come on, one more good push." Dr. Landry said glancing up at Sesshomaru.

"It's okay." He said rubbing his hand soothingly on her back while she held his other in a death grip.

"There you go, come on." Dr. Landry said with a smile.

Kagome grit her teeth as she bared down to push again. She screamed at the pain causing Sesshomaru to wince.

"See, there you go. I told you, you could do it." Dr. Landry said as Kagome fell back into her pillows exhausted. "Sesshomaru, do you want to cut the cord?" She asked over the infants cries of protest.

"I...yes." He answered, but remained rooted to the spot.

"Come here then." The nurse said grabbing his hand.

The nurse pulled him around the bed and handed him a pair of clamp-like scissors.

"Alright, just cut right between the two clamps." Dr. Landry said holding the baby.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a second before the nurse put her hand on his.

"There you go." She said once he had completed the task.

Dr. Landry stood and walked over to the waiting cart where she placed the baby to clean him up. A few minutes later, she handed him wrapped tightly in a blanket to Kagome. Kagome instantly started crying.

"He's so...beautiful." She whispered.

Sesshomaru stood by her side smiling. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said softly.

Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I love you too."

A few minutes later Dr. Landry approached them smiling.

"We're going to take him to clean him up a little better and get Kagome cleaned up and a private room. Sesshomaru, I know there's a whole waiting room of people that are waiting to hear the news from you. I know the staff would appreciate it if you did that as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"She'll be in room one twenty-four when you get back." The nurse said as she checked the heart monitor.

He kissed Kagome softly before Dr. Landry took the baby.

"Oh, I know it's sort of early, but do you have a name for him?" Dr. Landry asked.

"Isshin." Kagome said softly.

"Isshin Taisho," Dr. Landry said with a grin. "Let's go get you cleaned up mister."

She handed the baby to the nurse, then turned to Kagome.

"Alright, let's work on you." She said pulling on a fresh set of gloves.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to leave and made his way to the elevator. He stepped into the waiting room to find his parents, Inuyasha, Kagome's mother and younger brother, and Sango waiting. His mother was the first to notice the tall figure clad in blue scrubs wasn't someone that worked there.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"It's a boy." Sesshomaru said smiling.

"We've known it's a boy for a few months now." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

Sango took the liberty of hitting him on the back of the head.

"He means he's born you idiot." She said, unable to suppress her smile.

"How's Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked.

"She's fine. They're moving her into a privet room. We'll be able to see her in a few minutes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Congratulations son." His father said clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks before his mother pulled him over into an empty chair.

"You look exhausted." She said.

"Kagome did all the work." He said, resiting the urge to agree to the fact that he was tired.

* * *

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he opened the door to her hospital room.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked looking towards the door.

"They said that you were asleep." He said, moving towards the bed.

She smiled.

"I was."

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked.

"No, a nurse was here a second ago to check on me. She said that she'd be bringing the baby in a few minutes."

"There's a lot of people waiting to see you both." He said looking towards the door.

"I bet our moms are freaking out." She said with a slight laugh.

"That's an understatement." He sighed.

"By the time they get up here the nurse should be back."

"Then I'll go get them." He smiled as he stood to leave.

"Hurry back." She said as he disappeared through the door.

Sesshomaru had only been gone a couple of minutes when the nurse came back into the room with the plastic bassinet with their son in it.

"Here you go mommy." The nurse said smiling.

"Aw, thank you." Kagome said happily.

The nurse rolled the bassinet next to the bed and gently picked up the baby and handed him to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru went to get everyone." She said as she pushed the blanket from his face.

"That'll make the girls at the desk happy. Your family's been asking for the last hour when they could come up." The nurse said with a grin.

"Sorry about that." Kagome apologized.

"Nah," She said with a wave of her hand. "It's good for them. Keeps them from gossiping about who's sleeping with who and what not."

"Oh?" Kagome asked with a quirked eye brow.

"I've got more then enough dirt to keep you entertained with in the next few days, but I think I hear your brother in-law."

Kagome smiled when she too caught the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

"I swear if that old bat tells me to sit down one more time-"

The door to the room opened and Sesshomaru held it for everyone to enter and the nurse to leave. There were so many _oo's_ and _aw's _Kagome wasn't sure which were coming from whom.

"Congratulations." Inuyasha said stepping closer to the bed holding a blue teddy bear.

"Thanks." Kagome answered smiling up at him.

"He's so...small." Inuyasha commented.

"What did you expect?" His mother asked as she pushed him to the side so that she could get closer to the bed. "Oh Kagome sweetheart, he's so precious."

"My baby's finally got her own baby." Kagome's mother said with tear filled eyes from the other side of the bed.

"Mom." Kagome whined, causing the others to laugh.

"What? It's a big day." Her mother protested.

"It sure is." Sango said sitting down on the bed near Kagome's feet. "I'm totally going to be pushy and ask if I can hold him."

"Of course." Kagome said carefully handing him over.

"Oooh." Sango cooed as she took him. "He is so unbelievably cute. Just like his parents."

"What's his name?" Inuyasha asked stepping next to Sango and kneeling down.

"Isshin." Sesshomaru answered.

"Hey Isshin, I'm your uncle Inuyasha. I'm going to teach you all the good stuff, like what really annoys the crap out of your old man."

"Inuyasha!" His mother scolded.

"What? Isn't that what a good uncle does?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't make me ban you from seeing him." Kagome warned teasingly.

"Come on, I'm just kidding." He said standing once more.

The baby started to fuss and Sango handed him back to Kagome. She rocked him for a second before he fell asleep again.

"We should let you three rest. We'll come back by later." Sesshomaru's mother said softly.

"Yes, is there anything that you need?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, not at the moment. If I think of anything I'll have Sess call you."

"Okay dear." Her mother said before she kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"I will." Kagome promised.

"Scoot." Sango said to Inuyasha, grabbing and tugging on one of his ears.

"Ow. Okay damn it, I'm leaving." He said before rushing to the door to get away from Sango.

Soon it was just Sesshomaru and Kagome left with their son.

"When he's learning to talk, we're going to have to keep him away from your brother. I'd rather he not learn curse words until he's a least a teenager."

Sesshomaru laughed as he settled on the bed next to her.

"Cursing, I fear, will be the least of our worries as far as things that Inuyasha can possibly teach him."

FIN

* * *

**A/N: **Aw yay, the first born! Yeah, I'm sorry. This should have been more touching and mushy then it was. If you couldn't tell, I'm not good at that kind of stuff. :D But when we're going over all the milestones that should make up these one shots...the engagement...the wedding...you have to do something with the first born right? Anyhoo, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun making Sesshomaru totally OOC and freaking out. 3 Oh, oh! How could I have forgotten?! Review please! I think that I have 3 more for you after this one...that is if I receive reviews on this one. Mwahahaha! Calm down. Calm down. You should know me better then that by now...you'll get you stinkin' next one soon. (but not too soon) ;P


	6. Taking It Back

**Title: **Taking It Back

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha AU  
**Genre: **General

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (oh the horror!)

**A/N:** Whelp, here you go…as promised. :D I'm off to Vegas first thing in the morning for my last Bon Jovi concert of this tour tomorrow night. I'm sooooo sad it's the last one!! So tomorrow night will consist of lots of screaming and there will be NO sleeping. (get your minds out of the gutter…oh wait maybe that's just me) After all when in Vegas you're not suppose to sleep right?! XD Enjoy! And I promise that I will play a hand of Black Jack for you all! But if I win...I'm most likely not going to share. XP

* * *

**TAKING IT BACK **

* * *

"Where the hell are you little bastards coming from?!" Kagome cried in frustration.

She threw a dish towel onto the counter top as she watched the never-ending line of ants crawl across the back of the sink and towards the toaster. Three weeks she had been battling to get the ants out of her kitchen. She had tried everything to get rid of them and nothing so far had worked. The ants would disappear for a day or two, only to pop up in some other location. She bent down and pulled a bottle of Windex from under the sink. It always seemed to interrupt them from continuing their raid of her kitchen. She sprayed the trail of ants, watching as the mist of Windex fell on them, causing them to scatter in all directions. She smirked as she turned the nozzle to what she called 'sniper mode' and started spraying the larger groups of ants.

"Ha! That'll take care of you little punks."

She set the bottle down next to the sink and grabbed several sheets of paper towels. She then wiped up the messy mixture of Windex and ants.

"Mommy?" Called a small voice from behind her.

She turned around smiling.

"Yes Isshin?" She asked her three year old son.

"I's hungy."

She nodded as she threw the ant infested paper towels into the trash.

"Okay. What do you want? Cheerios?"

The boy nodded vigorously.

"Alright." She said as she picked Isshin off the floor and put him into a high chair. "You're getting to big for this." She said before she turned towards the cupboards.

She pulled down a plastic bowl and the box of Honey Nut Cheerios. She set them onto the counter and walked to the fridge, pulled out a carton of milk, then returned to the counter. She opened the box of cereal and poured some into the bowl. She screamed when she noticed that the small round pieces were coming out with what appeared to be black moving sprinkles attached.

"You freakin' things are everywhere!" She yelled, dumping the cereal back into the box and throwing the bowl into the sink.

"We're going to have scrambled eggs instead today okay Isshin?"

"Eggies?" Isshin asked.

Kagome nodded as she threw the box of tainted cereal into the trash. She then moved back over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. She made quick work of frying the eggs up and put them onto a small plastic plate. She handed them to Isshin along with a child's plastic fork.

"There you go baby." She said sweetly. "Now you eat those. I'm going to check on your brother real quick."

She walked quickly out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the baby's nursery. She quietly walked up to the crib and peered down on her sleeping eight month old son. She smiled as she watched his little chest rise and fall with each breath.

"You have no idea how cute you are." She whispered.

Then she heard something clatter to the floor in the kitchen and she frowned.

"Isshin." She grumbled as she walked back towards the kitchen.

When she walked through the entryway she immediately noticed Isshin's plate lying near the counter. She was surprised by two things. One, that he had thrown the plate that far and two, that he had actually dumped the eggs off of it _before _he threw it.

"Isshin, why did you throw your plate?" She asked him as he shoved small bits of scrabbled eggs into his mouth.

"I's hit bugers." He said triumphantly.

"What bugs?" She asked as she moved to pick up the plate.

She sighed when she saw the trail of ants coming from under the stove and up the side of counter.

"Great." She said as she stood and threw the plate into the sink.

It clattered against the bowl from earlier. She pulled out the Windex and sprayed the ants.

"If you all want to live here, you're all going to have to start paying rent." She scolded the ants.

She wiped up the ants with yet more paper towels and then turned to Isshin.

"They're all gone now and please don't throw things at them next time." She said as she pulled him from his high chair.

"Oh-key." He breathed before running from the room.

Kagome sighed, looking over her kitchen for anymore 'invaders'.

"What will it take to get these things out of my kitchen?" She asked herself.

She turned towards the wall with the cordless phone attached to it and pulled the phone off the hook. She then opened a nearby drawer and pulled out a thick phone book. She flipped through it until she found the section with the adds for exterminators.

"I'm taking this kitchen back one way or another. I'm done playing nice." She said as she dialed the first of many numbers.

**END **

* * *

**A/N: **Yes it short and yes it doesn't really have anything to do with the whole Sir Yes Sir thing. I guess it does in a way. It gives you a little bit of a time line with the kiddos. That's 2 kiddos now if you're keeping track. This idea came to me this morning at breakfast…no there were not any ants actually involved in my breakfast. For whatever reason I thought of them…then Kagome…and poof! One shot! XD Reviews please!


	7. The Distance

**Title: **The Distance

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha AU  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (I'm just borrowing it for awhile)

**THE DISTANCE **

* * *

Kagome sat on the front porch of her and Sesshomaru's small three bedroom house. It was a warm spring afternoon, despite that she was wrapped in a blanket sitting in an over-sized whicker chair. Her two sons were trying to play catch with each other in the small fenced front yard. Isshin, the eldest at four years old, huffed loudly at his younger, two year old brother.

"Yous sapose to catch it Keigo."

Keigo ran after the ball that had bounced past him.

"Okey." He said happily as he caught up to the ball and picked it up.

He smiled before throwing it with a loud 'humph'. It landed several feet away from Isshin.

"Yous gotta throw it better." Isshin said with a dramatic sigh as he went after the ball.

"Ary."

Kagome smiled as they had the same conversation they did every time they played 'catch'. She looked down at her bulging stomach and thought how she would enjoy having a girl around. She was in the eighth month of her pregnancy and ready to be done with it. Raising two young boys on her own though the entire thing was beginning to wear her out. Sesshomaru had been gone the last seven and a half months on his third tour of Iraq. Kagome liked to joke that he only came home the last time to get her pregnant again.

As she sat there her mind drifted to several years before she and Sesshomaru had been married. One night, several months before he left for his first tour, she had a dream where one spring day two military officers showed up at the house and told her that Sesshomaru had been killed. Oddly enough she had been around eight months pregnant with a girl and they had two young boys that were playing in the yard. Sesshomaru teased her over the years about how she must be clairvoyant. She brushed the whole thing off, no one to believe in the supernatural, but when she had failed to receive a phone call from Sesshomaru in the last month she began to worry. Lately when she brought the boys outside to play, she found herself on the verge of tears anytime a car drove down the street.

Her attention was brought back to the boys as Isshin threw the ball to hard and it hit Keigo in the chest. She sighed, waiting for the reaction she knew was coming. His little face bunched up and he started whaling. She pushed herself up out of her chair, walked down the steps, and out onto the grass, straightening her knee length skirt as she went. Keigo ran to her and wrapped his arms around her bare legs still crying hysterically.

"It's okay Keigo." Kagome soothed. "He didn't mean it, did you Isshin?"

"No. I's sorry." He said patting his sibling on the shoulder.

"See? How about we go inside and eat lunch?"

"Yeah!" Isshin yelled.

Keigo simply looked up at her with a teary smile, having to crane his neck back to see her over her belly.

"Okay, come on boys." She said as she turned towards the porch.

The boys ran ahead of her, up the stairs, and into the house. The screen door slamming behind them. Kagome shook her head as she walked over to where the forgotten ball lay and picked it up with difficulty.

"God, if my stomach gets any bigger-"

The sound of a car coming down the street stopped her mid-sentence. She watched it slowly approach her house and it pulled to a stop across the street. She squinted in an effort to see who was behind the heavily tinted glass. The engine died and an uniformed officer stepped from the driver's side. She gasped, her vivid dream of this very moment flooding her thoughts. Another officer stepped from the passenger's side and walked around the hood to meet the other man. They started across the street and Kagome started crying. She slumped to the cool grass, her legs no longer able to support her body. The two officers ran to the gate and through it, stopping by her side.

"Mrs. Taisho? Are you alright?" The taller of the two asked.

"No." She cried. "This isn't happening."

"Go help lieutenant colonel Taisho." He said to the other man.

"What?" Kagome sobbed. "Sesshomaru's here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then he's…not-"

She broke off when she saw the back door of the car open and Sesshomaru attempt to climb out. His right leg was in a cast up to his knee and his left arm was in a sling. Kagome tried to stand and with the help of the officer, she did. She then started running the best she could, until she was wrapped in Sesshomaru's good arm. She was crying and shaking uncontrollably, taking in short shaky breaths.

"Kagome are you alright? You shouldn't be running around." Sesshomaru said, obviously concerned.

She pulled away from him and hit him hard in the right shoulder.

"You ass hole!" She cried. "Why didn't you call me? It's been over a month since I've heard anything from you!"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said with a faint smile.

"It scared the living crap out of me! I thought you were…dead."

"Oh…your dream." He said, remembering how she had described it. "Sorry."

"Yeah you jerk." She hugged him again and pressed her lips to his in a fierce kiss. "Thank God you're home. What happened?" She asked touching his wounded arm.

"It's a long story." He said with a sigh. "We'll talk about it later, but right now I want to see my boys."

Kagome smiled and stepped back so the officers could help Sesshomaru across the street and into the house.

"Boys?" She called once they were inside.

"Yeah?" They heard Isshin call back.

"Come here."

Sesshomaru thanked and dismissed the officers just before the two boys came around the corner and into the living room.

"Dad!" Isshin yelled and ran to his father, Keigo clumsily following.

They slammed into Sesshomaru with more force then he would have liked, but after not having seen them in almost eight months, he excepted it with a grunt.

"Oh boys, be careful." Kagome said when she saw Sesshomaru's grimmest.

"Are yous staying?" Isshin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yep, for a long time."

"No mores war?" Keigo asked.

"There's still a war, but I don't have to fight in it right now. I'm all busted up." Sesshomaru explained, pointing to his cast leg.

"Then hows we gonna win it?" Isshin asked, believing there was no possible way the military could function without his father.

Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru smiled.

"There are lots of other soldiers that are still fighting."

"Oh." Isshin blinked. "Can we has lunch now?"

"Yes." Kagome answered, herding the kids into the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table, she turned to see Sesshomaru hobbling towards them. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch?"

"No." He said stopping at the table, pulling out a chair, and sitting down. "What's for lunch?" He asked with a grin.

"What would you like?" She asked with a smile.

"Peanua budder and jellies!" Keigo yelled, throwing his tiny fists in the air.

"Yeah." Isshin agreed.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Peanua budder and jellies sounds fantastic." He answered.

Kagome laughed.

"P, B, and J's it is."

* * *

The kids were finally tucked into bed, two hours after their bed time. Sesshomaru had decided that ice cream and cookies were in order to celebrate his home coming. When Isshin asked for another scoop of ice cream Kagome had said 'no', while Sesshomaru smiled as he plopped the scoop into Isshin's bowl.

"You're staying up with him." Kagome said glaring at him, while Sesshomaru laughed.

"How am I suppose to chase him around the house with my leg in a cast?" He asked.

"You should have thought about that _before_ you gave him the ice cream." She said with a smirk. "Besides, how am I suppose to chase him around when I'm massively pregnant?"

"Now who's fault is that?"

"Yours." Kagome said flatly before she left the kitchen to relax on the couch in the living room.

Three hours of screaming and laughing later, the sugar high was over. Sesshomaru and Kagome barely getting the boys into their pj's and into their beds before they crashed. Kagome sighed as she leaned on Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

"It's nice to have you home, but you're not allowed to give them _anything_ containing sugar ever again. Or at least until your cast comes off."

"Yes, looking back that wasn't one of the wisest decisions I've made."

She lightly tapped her fingers on his cast.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She paused. "I understand if you don't want to."

He sighed heavily.

"We were waiting at a check point when a car two cars ahead of our convoy blew up. We lost everyone in the first of our trucks and then twelve others once the shooting started. That's what happened to my shoulder."

"So now we've got matching bullet wounds." Kagome interrupted smiling. "Sorry, continue."

"It was a complete mess. People were scattering everywhere, only to drop to the ground like rag dolls when they were shot. It was all but impossible to tell where the gun fire was coming from. I shoved Duffy and Walsh out of the way, back behind a truck and turned around and saw this kid that was just standing there in the middle of what use to be the road. I kept shouting at him, but he couldn't hear me I guess. I ran forward to grab him and stepped in this hole. I didn't even feel my leg break. Anyway, I grabbed the kid and got him back to the truck. We ended up pined down for close to an hour before any reinforcements arrived." He stopped when he noticed the tears in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said with a sniff.

"It's okay. We saved who we could." He reassured her with a gentle squeeze to her shoulder.

**END **

* * *

**A/N:** Did I have you all going again? Muwahahaha! I told you before…there is **no way **I could kill off Sesshomaru. Beat the crap out of him sure, but kill him? Hell no! I was originally (before I came up with the idea to name all these after Bon Jovi songs) going to call this 'Dream Come True'. Then I thought better of it…for obvious reasons. (well, obvious if you've read chapter 20 of Sir Yes Sir and if you haven't…what the hell are you doing reading this and not that!) Oookay! I will beg for reviews now. Please! Please! Please! (just picture me on my knees with my hands folded) I can't go on with out them :d

**Kagome: **"What's with you and making me think that my husband's dead?"

**NP24: **"Sorry about that. I really wanted to touch on this subject again. You know one of those cool déjà vu things."

**Kagome: **"It wasn't cool." :crosses her arms across her chest:

**NP24: **"Well he's home now. Safe and sound. I promise I won't make you think he's dead again okay?"

**Kagome**: "For your sake I hope that you stick to your promises."

**NP24**: "Oookay. So when's that baby due again? Got any names picked out for her?"

**Kagome: **"We haven't decided on one yet."

**NP24: **"I've got a suggestion. How about-"

**Kagome: **"For the millionth time, we are not going to name her anything that has _anything_ to do with Bon Jovi!"

**NP24: **"Alright. Alright. I get it. Jeesh!"


	8. Unbreakable

**Title: **Unbreakable

**Series: **Shot Through The Heart  
**Author: **NiftyPaint24  
**Universe: **Inuyasha AU  
**Genre: **Drama/Action  
**Rating:** M

**Spoilers: **If you haven't read Sir Yes Sir…look away! LOOK AWAY!  
**Pairing(s): **Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Summary: **One Shot sequel for Sir Yes Sir #8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (double damn it!)

* * *

**UNBREAKABLE **

* * *

The dust. It covered everything, your clothes and every inch of your skin. It made your eyes burn and your mouth dry. The wind. It made life impossible. When it picked up and turned the sandy landscape into thick cloud, you were stuck, maybe hours, maybe days. The sun. Unbelievably hot. It made you want to strip every last piece of clothing off and crawl under the trucks for shade. This was everyday life in Iraq.

Sesshomaru sat on the passenger's side of the second truck in a convoy of four. The dust that the trucks kicked up made it impossible to see anything. Not that there was anything to see in this God forsaken desert. He sighed as he pushed his sunglasses higher on his nose and reached for his canteen. It was still early, close to nine in the morning and it was already ninety degrees. The interior of the truck with five men in it, only amplified the heat.

'_Two more weeks if all goes well.' _Sesshomaru thought as he took a long drink from his canteen. '_I hope Kagome and the kids are alright.'_

"There's a check point ahead sir." Dunleavy said from Sesshomaru's left side.

"Already? I didn't expect to hit it for another hour." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the radio that Duffy had held out to him.

He radioed the first truck and they confirmed Dunleavy's statement, they were approaching a road block ironically called a 'check point'. Sesshomaru groaned. He hated these things. With reports of car bombs going off practically every hour, going through one always set him on edge. His unit had been lucky enough not to see a whole lot of action this tour and he silently prayed that it would stay that way. He handed the radio back to Duffy and turned in his seat to face McGrath and Walsh that sat on either side of Duffy.

"Be ready." He said simply and the two nodded, their hands instinctively tightening on their rifles.

Another ten minutes and the convoy slowed to a stop. The first truck was the third in line and they sat for an agonizing twenty minutes while the people from the first car argued over having the correct paper work. As the minutes ticked by Sesshomaru began to fidget, becoming increasingly uneasy.

"What the hell is taking so long? They've either got the right papers or not." Dunleavy said tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"This isn't right." Sesshomaru said softly as he watched the driver of the car throw his hands into the air and shout something to the other man that was with him.

Then all hell broke lose. There was a defining explosion and everyone in the truck ducked on reflex. The truck shook from the force of the explosion, the windshield shattering. Sesshomaru was the first to recover, looking over the dash to see the truck in front of them on it's side, engulfed in flames. The two cars that had been in front of it, only scrap metal now. People were screaming and Sesshomaru reached for the door handle.

"We've got to check for survivors." Dunleavy said as he jumped from the truck.

Several other soldiers ran past Sesshomaru's door as he opened it. Then the familiar popping sound of gun fire erupted from what seemed like all sides. Time stood still for what seemed like an eternity to Sesshomaru. He watched as Dunleavy ran towards the truck in front of them, then his head snapped back and he fell to the ground in a heap. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and watched as two other soldiers went down, falling awkwardly. He turned around and snapped back into the moment.

"Get down! Get down!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was impossible to hear him.

Duffy was at his side with the radio. Walsh and McGrath running towards the trucks behind them.

"Sir!" Duffy screamed.

"Get down you idiot!" Sesshomaru yelled, grabbing him by his flack jacket and started half dragging, half shoving him behind the truck. He turned back around and started running towards what use to be one of his trucks. As he ran he felt a sharp, instant pain in his left shoulder. The impact of the bullet actually spinning him around to face the opposite direction. He landed against the hood of his truck, the air momentarily pushed from his lungs. Then he felt someone grab him on the back of his flack jacket. He turned his head slightly to look at who was holding him up. It was McGrath and he was yelling something unintelligible.

"What!" Sesshomaru asked with a cough.

"Sir, we've lost everyone in the last truck as well."

Sesshomaru wanted to scream at the twenty year old for being so stupid. If they wanted to stay alive themselves, they needed to find some type of shelter from the barrage of bullets.

"Take cover you idiot!" He yelled.

"Sir, what about the-" McGrath started to ask, before he slumped to the ground, pulling Sesshomaru with him.

Sesshomaru grabbed McGrath by the arm.

"McGrath!" He yelled.

His eyes quickly noticing the increasing blood stain on the other man's thigh.

"God damn it!" Sesshomaru hissed. "Hang on!" He grabbed McGrath by the flack jacket with his good arm. Dragging him around to the opposite side of the truck. "Duffy!" He yelled, catching the other man's attention somehow.

Duffy ran towards Sesshomaru in a crouched position. He also took a hold of McGrath's flack jacket and pulled him towards the back tiers of the truck. They leaned him against the tier and Sesshomaru ripped off the sleeve from McGrath's shirt. Quickly tying a tourniquet around his leg as McGrath began shaking.

"Ghaa!" McGrath yelled as Sesshomaru pulled on the thin fabric as hard as he could.

"Stay down!" Sesshomaru yelled over the ever present gun fire. "Duffy, get on that God damned radio and call for help."

Duffy nodded grabbing the radio pack as Walsh came running from the direction of the other two trucks.

"We're it." He said simply.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked over at Duffy. He was very pale, holding the radio in his right hand. Sesshomaru reached over and shook him by his shoulders, wincing at the pain in his own shoulder the motion caused.

"Get on the radio Duffy or there won't be anyone left for them to get here and save!"

Duffy again nodded and moved the radio to his ear. Sesshomaru grabbed Walsh, pulling him close so that only he would hear what he had to say.

"McGrath's bleeding out. Keep pressure on that leg. Don't let him think he's going to die."

Walsh nodded and moved to McGrath's side.

"Hey buddy. Nice vacation huh?" He said in an attempt to get the other man's mind on something else.

Sesshomaru moved on his knees to look around the back of the truck. He shook his head in an effort to clear his vision, because there was no way that he was seeing what he thought he was. There in the middle of this all out war, stood a kid, no older then six, just standing there in the middle of what ten minutes before, had been a road.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru called out, but the kid remained where he stood, crying. "KID! HEY!"

Sesshomaru pushed himself to his feet and ran forward towards the child. He half tripped when his foot went down in a hole awkwardly. He felt the pain in his leg, but pushed it aside as he ran towards the child who had finally noticed him. Sesshomaru could hear the bullets whizzing past him as he grabbed the kid around the waist with his good arm and sprinted back towards the safety of the truck. Sesshomaru pushed the boy down to his knees in the sand.

"Are you alright! Are you hurt anywhere!" He asked, the boy stared back at him with tear filled eyes, unable to understand anything that Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru quickly checked the boy over, not finding any wounds. With a sigh of relief he fell back onto his butt. Once he knew the kid was alright, the realization of the pain in his leg hit him. He ran his hand down the front of his leg, wincing as he hit a large lump.

"Shit!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"What is it!" Duffy yelled from next to McGrath.

"I…think my leg's broken."

"What!" Walsh yelled as he crawled over to him.

He pulled roughly on the fabric of Sesshomaru's pants, shoving them up his leg as far as the fabric would allow.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Walsh said pointing to the large lump that was obviously a misplaced bone. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"Fell in a hole." Sesshomaru answered with a half smile.

"Still managed to grab the kid though? You freakin' medal junkie."

Sesshomaru laughed. The pain in his leg escalated as his adrenaline decreased. His laughter faded to a sharp hiss as the throbbing started.

"Are you alright?" Walsh asked squeezing Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Yes. Let's hope the reinforcements get here quickly." Sesshomaru answered as he shifted into a more comfortable position, managing to cause a spike in pain in both his shoulder and leg. "How's…McGrath?"

"Not good." Walsh answered shaking his head. "He's lost a ton of blood and there's nothing that I can do for him."

Sesshomaru nodded, noticing that the constant sound of gun fire had slowed to two or three shots roughly every forty seconds.

"Maybe they're runnin' out of ammo." Walsh said, also noticing the decrease in the gun fire.

"Unlikely. They're trying to get us out where they can pick us off easier. Everyone just hang tight where you are. Duffy, do you have a ETA on backup?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh…they, I think it should be a few minutes sir."

"You think?" Sesshomaru asked through clenched teeth.

"Most likely twenty minutes." Duffy explained.

"Twenty minutes." Sesshomaru repeated as he allowed himself to fall back into the warm sand. "Hopefully these guys don't decide to go on a hunting party." He said calmly as he looked up at the sky, shielding the sun from his eyes with his hand.

He turned his head to look at the kid he had rescued. He sat a few feet away with his knees tucked into his chest. The look of absolute terror that Sesshomaru had seen in his eyes was gone, but a trace of fear was still there.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned to look at Walsh.

"Do we have a canteen?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got mine." Walsh answered holding out his canteen.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, offer some to the kid."

Walsh shrugged and crawled towards the boy.

"Hey are you thirsty pal?" He asked now holding the canteen towards him.

"He doesn't speak any English Walsh." Duffy said from next to the truck.

"I know that." Walsh spit back, still smiling at the kid.

The boy reached out and took the canteen from Walsh and drank from it greedily.

"I guess he was thirsty." Walsh said with a slight laugh.

"He probably hasn't had fresh water in quite awhile." Sesshomaru commented.

"Things are so backwards over here. I'll never get over the fact that they don't even have the simplest necessities." Duffy said as he shifted to look around the back of the truck.

The gunfire had stopped completely now, setting everyone on edge. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Walsh.

"What's our weapons status?" He asked.

"We've got two with four magz. I don't know where McGrath dropped his. I could search the last two trucks-"

"No." Sesshomaru cut across him. "They're waiting for that. They think that by stopping the shooting, anyone alive will start moving around. It's best if we stay put and don't move around too much."

Walsh nodded and moved back to McGrath's side. He frowned when he took the unconscious man's pulse.

"It's weak." He said mostly to himself.

"Is he going to die?" Duffy asked moving farther away from McGrath as if he had some type of contagious disease.

"Yes." Walsh said softly.

"Death, unfortunately is a part of war. There are sixteen of our men out here that will never see their homes or the ones that they loved again." Sesshomaru said, still lying on his back staring up at the cloudless sky. "McGrath is going to be another name added to an ever growing list."

"Way to brighten the mood." Walsh said as he shifted into a sitting position.

Sesshomaru shrugged, then hissed in pain and reached for his shoulder.

"How are you doing sir?" Duffy asked.

"About as well as someone who has a broken leg and has been shot can be I guess." Sesshomaru answered sarcastically.

"Don't forget you're in hell itself, pinned down by hostel natives." Walsh added with a smile.

"How could I have forgotten that?" Sesshomaru asked with a laugh.

It seemed insane that they were joking with all things considered, but the fact of it was, it was keeping them all calm. Most of all Duffy. It didn't take more then one look at him to figure out that he was on the edge of snapping.

"Duffy, check and see if you can get anyone on the radio." Sesshomaru said is as more of a suggestion then an order.

Duffy nodded and picked up the radio. He tried several frequencies before he got someone. After a brief conversation with whoever it was on the other end, they now knew that it would be close to another twenty minutes for the closest unit to reach them.

"We're so screwed." Duffy said throwing the radio into the sand.

"We've managed to survive this long, what's another twenty minutes?" Walsh said as he handed the canteen to him.

"We've only got the one riffle with four magazines. There is no way in hell that's going to fend anyone off for very long." Duffy continued his pessimistic attitude. "Maybe we can use the kid as a hostage."

"Yeah, that'll work. Did you not notice how they continued to shoot at the lieutenant colonel when he ran out there to get him?"

"Yeah." Duffy breathed. "This is insane. Why don't they just get here already?"

"Calm down." Sesshomaru said. "Freaking out isn't going to get them here any faster."

"They said they'd be here in twenty minutes, twenty minutes ago." Duffy continued as he stood up.

"Get down you idiot!" Walsh hissed as he reached over McGrath and grabbed Duffy's arm, pulling him back towards the ground. "That's suicide."

"Anything would be better then sitting here waiting for the enviable." Duffy said glaring at Walsh.

"Getting taken out because you can't sit still anymore is a stupid reason to die." Walsh said tightening his grip on his riffle.

"Better getting it over with quick then sitting here bleeding out like McGrath."

"He didn't make that choice, some dumb fuck chose it for him!"

"Shut up both of you." Sesshomaru said calmly. "If you continue to scream at each other you might as well run out there and hand them a map to where we are."

The others quieted down and Sesshomaru said a silent prayer that the reinforcements would show up soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He had lost quite a bit of blood and he was beginning to feel the effects of it. He opened his eyes when he sensed someone standing over him. It was the kid. He spoke in what sounded like gibberish to Sesshomaru. The boy knelt down and shielded Sesshomaru's face from the sun. Knowing the kid wouldn't understand him if he had said 'thank you', he smiled instead. The boy returned the grateful smile and began talking quietly. Again Sesshomaru had no idea what he was saying, but he listened anyway. The boy continued to talk for ten minutes before he suddenly stopped. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he hadn't realized that he had closed them, when a familiar thumping of chopper blades hit him.

"Oh thank God." Duffy sighed when he too caught the sound.

Walsh got to his feet, but remained half crouched as he moved to Sesshomaru's side.

"I'm assuming that those are ours." He said as he helped Sesshomaru into a sitting position. "We need to be ready to move quick. Duffy, come get his other side."

Sesshomaru was feeling light headed as they moved him, the sound of the helicopters getting louder. When they got Sesshomaru to his feet he swayed on one unsteady leg as his dizziness increased.

"Just a few more seconds." Walsh assured him as they stood behind the truck for protection.

The kid stood with them for a moment before he stepped closer to Sesshomaru and reached up, pressing his small hand to Sesshomaru's flack jacket. He smiled while he rambled on, then turned and ran off towards some of the abandoned rubble that had been his village.

"What was that all about?" Duffy asked as they watched the kid run.

"Freakin' Sesshomaru." Walsh joked. "Always making friends wherever you go."

Sesshomaru managed a weak laugh before he said,

"He probably placed a curse on me."

"I doubt it. He seemed pretty happy." Walsh said as they moved to meet the soldiers that were running from one of the landed helicopters.

The soldiers fanned out, laying down a hail storm of cover fire, while the three remaining members of Sesshomaru's unit made it to a waiting helicopter.

"Maybe, but there are several people that I could put a curse on with a smile on my face."

Walsh laughed.

"I wouldn't doubt it sir."

**END **

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Sesshomaru! And everyone else that had the misfortune of being in his unit. For whatever reason I decided that everyone must die! Well other then Sesshomaru, Walsh, Duffy, and the nameless kid.

**Sesshomaru: **"Speaking of that nameless kid…did he put a curse on me?"

**NP24: **"How should I know! I don't speak that language."

**Walsh: **"But you wrote it."

**NP24: **"And you point would be?"

**Duffy: **"I can't believe that you killed off poor McGrath."

**NP24: **"Hey, it could have been you, you know."

**Duffy: **"Um yeah…great story! I loved it!" :eyes NP24 nervously:

**Sesshomaru: **"You and I need to discuss how I broke my leg." :glares at NP24:

**NP24: **:laughs nervously: "Yeah, about that…" :runs off:

**Sesshomaru: **"Get back here! You know you can not out run me!" :chases after NP24:

**NP24: **:shouts as Sesshomaru tackles her to the ground: "This would totally be worth it if I got some reviews! Ow! My eye!"


End file.
